


empyrean innamorati

by sylvermyth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/pseuds/sylvermyth
Summary: “When was the last time you took a spa day, Princess?”





	empyrean innamorati

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the VLD Occult Zine (Beyond the Veil) bonus NSFW zine, What Lies in Wait.

**empyrean innamorati**

_(heavenly lovers)_

 

Allura had never been one to seek power for the sake of power.

But now there wasn’t _time,_ and she did not have the luxury to take the path she preferred while those with ill intentions were already moving to make a grab for power that she could intercept.  It made her desperate, when so many people were counting on _her_ , and she said as much to Lance, in a rare quiet moment between them.

“Hey, don’t worry so much about it, Princess.  It’ll come to you.”  Lance gave her one of his patented smiles, naive and self-assured, and Allura returned it with a wan one of her own.

“If only it were that easy, Lance.”  Her mouth thinned into a straight line as she leafed through the book in her lap.  It was one Coran had selected for her out of her father’s collection, and it was bittersweet, to imagine perusing it together, a thought so vivid it was almost like conjuring his presence back to her side.  Allura sighed, frustrated.  “Truth be told, it’s hard to find the clarity I need when all I can think about is what happens if I _fail_.”

Lance stepped around the table where Allura was seated and planted his hands on the flat surface once he was next to her.  This close, at eye level, there was no mistaking the determined look he was giving her.  “You’re an amazing, talented woman, Allura.  You’ll get it.” His expression shifted to something more familiar, light and playful.  “But maybe you should take a break!”  He grinned and brought his face in even closer.  “Give yourself a little time to indulge…just a little bit.  It could make a big difference, you know?”

Allura studied him for a long moment, considering.  “That...might not be a bad idea.”  Meditation always brought her closer to her goal, and it was easier to meditate when relaxed and let the rest of the world fall away.  “Alright,” she conceded, pushing the book away from her.  “Indulge myself.  I think I can spare a little time for that.”

Lance shot her a winning smile and straightened. “That’s what I like to hear.  Come on, I know just the thing.”  Allura took Lance’s offered hand and let him pull her away from the table and steer her out of the study and into the lounge onto the couch.  “Here we go, get nice and comfy and let Lancito take care of you.”  Lance tucked a pillow behind her.  “When was the last time you took a spa day, Princess?”

Allura raised a speculative eyebrow, sinking back into the cushions.  “In truth, I can’t say I ever have.” 

Lance tsked.  “A shame.  A real tragedy.”

“Lance.  I can’t afford a spa day.”

Lance huffed, though it was a good-natured sound.  “I know that.  Just a little bit, I promise.  Sit tight, I’m going to go grab some things.”

Allura nodded and watched Lance dart out of the room, rubbing her face in an effort to ground herself in the present and stop overthinking things.  She closed her eyes, focusing on her breath, and when she opened them again, Lance had returned, smiling down at her with a soft look that made her feel just the slightest bit flustered.

Lance’s smile turned sheepish after a moment, and he settled down next to Allura, propping the drawstring bag he had brought in his lap.  “My abuela taught me about healing crystals...I don’t have the kinds of abilities you do, but I always carry a couple around in case I need to recharge.”  Lance drew out one of the stones, blueish-green with gold and black running through it, polished to a high shine that reflected the lamplight.  “This one reminds me of you.  Labradorite.”

Allura raised her eyebrows.  She didn’t need to use crystals for her magic, but the concept was familiar to her.  “It’s quite beautiful.  What are its properties?”  She let Lance draw her hand into his and close her fingers around the stone.

Lance’s winked.  “Not as beautiful as you, Princess.  It helps boost your spiritual and mental powers.”  He took another stone from the bag, this one a swirl of creams, and placed it in her other hand..  “And moonstone, to add balance to your life.  A lot of stones help bring balance, but I think these two suit you, especially now.”

Allura had the feeling there was something more to the stone’s properties than Lance was letting on—it was the glimmer in his eyes that was part mischief, part something else—but she trusted him enough to let it go.  “Alright.  Do I meditate with them?”

“If you like. Or just hold them, that’s what I usually do.  Along with a nice face mask?  Makes me feel like a brand new Lance!  Now, I’m out of face masks, but I can do you one better and rub your shoulders, if you want.”

Allura hummed in assent, letting her mind slowly find its focus in the stones in her hands while Lance stood and circled around until he was behind her.

Lance swept her hair to one side, his hands warm as they brushed against her neck.  He paused to pull away, and a pleasant floral scent curled in Allura’s nostrils a moment later.  When Lance settled his hands over her shoulders, it was with the smooth glide of oil, thumbs pressing experimentally into muscle.  He spoke as he kneaded, voice pitched lower than usual, a steady stream of chatter that was more to fill the quiet of the room than anything, and Allura let the sound lull her, until she felt some of the tension leaking from her.  “There you go,” Lance murmured.  “You should take care of yourself like this more often, you know.”

Allura chuckled lowly.  “You mean let _you_ take care of me?”

Lance squeezed her shoulder.  “Well, that would be a plus.  You _deserve_ to be pampered; you are a princess, after all.  No, but seriously, you work too hard.  All work and no play...well they say it makes you a dull boy but it’ll burn you out if you’re not careful.”

Allura twisted under his hands, eyebrows raised at his insight.  “You’re always surprising me, Lance.”

She caught the dusting of red on Lance’s cheeks before he was gently pushing her back around.  “I’m not _just_ good looks, you know.”  He rubbed his thumbs up the back of her neck, and Allura tipped her head forward obligingly, a soft sigh of pleasure escaping her.  “Neither are you, but you also aren’t only a brilliant alchemist.  A lot of people care about you.”  His voice was lower, more intimate, spreading warmth through her, and Allura closed her eyes.

“I’m aware,” she murmured, feeling slightly chastised.  Lance’s fingers traveled up, until he could bury them into the hair, eliciting another soft sound.  It was surprisingly easy to let her guard down around Lance--for all of his exuberance, he had a good, kind heart—and Allura found herself more relaxed than she’d been in weeks, her mind drifting easily.  The warmth in her traveled lower, hotter, as Lance’s fingers brushed against her neck again, and she felt her magic stirring, refreshed.  Allura’s eyes fluttered open.  “Do that again.”

Lance was uncharacteristically quiet as he trailed fingers lightly over the sensitive skin just under her jaw, and Allura’s breath hissed in an exhale.  Lance withdrew his hands abruptly.  “Maybe I should stop.”  His voice was uncertain, and a little breathy—a little deeper—and Allura felt more than her magic stirring.

She turned again, an idea half-formed in her mind, and caught Lance’s eye.  “You don’t have to.”  They were dancing around each other, like this, but it wasn’t a time for dancing around, especially with the little sparks of magic that Lance’s touch was igniting.  “I don’t want you to.”

“Are you sure?”  Lance’s expression was a mixture of hunger and vulnerability, and Allura felt herself growing wet just from that, her pulse speeding.

Allura climbed to her knees on the couch so that she was even with Lance, and settled her arms over his shoulders cautiously, giving him plenty of time to withdraw, if he wanted.  She half-expected him to, but he didn’t, and she nodded, said firmly, “I’m quite sure.”

There was a long, drawn-out moment where it felt as if the world was holding its breath, and then she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, tentative but not without confidence, and the floodgates opened.  Lance returned the kiss easily, mouth eager against hers, and wrapped his arms around her waist, urging her as close as possible with the couch back between them.  She let him take the lead, enjoying the closeness, the heat flooding through her and down to her groin, and the magic that followed in its wake.

Allura parted her lips, encouraging Lance to deepen the kiss, and he didn’t disappoint, the slide of his tongue against hers making her arms tighten around him, pressing her chest against him to chase the sensation of it. Lance drew back, panting, a look of wonder painting his flushed face.  “Your eyes are glowing, Princess.”

“It’s the magic,” she breathed, the end of the word hitching when Lance’s mouth found the side of her neck—almost perfectly where his fingers had brushed, earlier.

“It’s beautiful.  You’re beautiful.”  The words were pressed into the column of Allura’s throat as Lance’s mouth trailed down, encouraged by the hand she tangled into his short hair.  “Beautiful and strong and amazing.”  He stopped abruptly, pulling away to look at her. “This—this is okay, right?”

Allura licked her lips—they felt full and kiss-bitten—and suppressed a noise of protest.  “Yes.”  She shifted her arms around him.  “Actually, no, get over here.”  Before Lance could misunderstand, she was tugging him closer, and once he got the hint, he climbed over the back of the couch to join her there.  “Better.”  And it was, now that there was less space between them, and there was no mistaking Lance’s hardness when she pressed against him again.  She wasn’t sure she was ready to go that far, just yet, but it was a tantalizing thought, nonetheless.  She slipped her fingers under Lance’s shirt, relishing the smooth, hot skin she found there.  “Is this okay?”

He looked a little dazed, eyes dark, but Lance nodded.  “Anything you want, Princess.”  He mirrored the motion, watching Allura’s reaction as he slid a hand under her shirt—he was rewarded with a sharp breath and a nod.

She could be patient, she thought fuzzily, but she wanted Lance’s hand on her breasts already, and the want made everything _so hot_ , magic crackling under her skin, and she could _sense Oriande—just out of reach—!_

Allura gasped when Lance’s hand finally cupped her breast, and her fingers clutched bruisingly hard against his waist.  With her other hand, she yanked at her shirt, heedless of the buttons that tore from the fabric in her desperation to give Lance better access, and he cursed softly.  “I think--” Allura tugged at her shirt some more.  “I think I can reach Oriande like this.  Take off your shirt.”

Lance blinked, drawing back.  “What?”  Still, he drew his shirt off without hesitation and let Allura plaster herself against him, skin on skin where she’d managed to bare herself.

Allura caught him in a quick, messy kiss.  “You—this—it’s amplifying my magic, somehow.”

Lance grinned, crooked and a little shy, and buried it in Allura’s bare collarbone.  “I always knew we’d make magic together.”

Allura laughed, the sound trailing off into a soft breath in response to Lance’s current task of sinking lower, peppering kisses against the swell of her breasts where they disappeared into the lace of her bra, a thumb circling over her nipple through the fabric.  She shifted her thighs together, trying to ease the delicious throbbing there until Lance helpfully nudged his own thigh between hers.  She groaned, sinking down against the offered friction, but it wasn’t enough, felt more like a tease than anything, and her skin was _burning_.  Allura surged forward, pushing at Lance’s shoulders until he landed on his back with an _oof_ , but she could straddle him properly this way.  She pulled her shirt the rest of the way off while Lance caught his bearings again.

“Wow,” Lance managed, eyes wide.  “Yeah.”  It wasn’t the most articulate, but Allura could relate—most of her attention was focused on running her hands over Lance’s chest, and grinding down against his thigh, wanting wanting _wanting_ , coherent thought quickly slipping away.  “Want me to help you, Princess?”  Lance anchored her with one hand on her hip, the other coming up to trace the outline of a nipple.  Allura arched into his touch, and nodded wildly, words lost to a low moan.

Allura whimpered when the hand on her breast slid down, trailing hotly against her stomach, fingers teasing at the waistband of her pants before settling at the inseam, rubbing, but it _wasn’t enough._  “ _Lance_ ,” came out as a gasp.  Allura’s mind split between pleasure and its objective of Oriande, and instinct told her that reaching one climax would result in the other—so she focused her efforts on chasing it down, hands fumbling at the button of her pants to give Lance access.

Lance hissed, realizing what she was doing, and wasted no time in helping her loosen her pants.  “Shit, Allura.”  He paused, eyes fixed on the lace underneath, before he looked back up at Allura.  “You good?”

“Yes, please, touch me.”  Her voice broke on another whimper and she fell forward to capture Lance in another kiss.  A moment later, his hand was slipping under lace, stroking through coarse curls, and then—

Allura’s hips jerked forward of their own accord when Lance’s fingers slid against her, slick and smooth, and Lance made a strangled sound.  “There you go,” he panted, “just like that.  God, Allura, you’re perfect.”  Allura pressed into his fingers, lost in the sensation of it, in the heat building low in her belly, oblivious to Lance’s free hand until he was pushing the fabric of her bra down and his mouth closed around her nipple.

“ _Almost_ ,” she cried, tossing her head as the pleasure started to overwhelm her. She was just on the edge of it, just on the edge of reaching Oriande--

Lance teased a finger just shy of slipping inside her. “Can I?”

“ _Yes_.”  Allura sighed as Lance pushed his finger in, wet and easy, exactly what she needed, and she bore down when he added another finger. Every slide of his fingers still stroked over her clit, trapped there by the confines of her pants, dragging her closer and closer.

Her orgasm caught her by surprise; one minute she was hot and flushed and desperate, and the next she was tumbling forward, braced against Lance’s chest, clenching around his thrusting fingers with small, helpless noises torn from of her throat.  With it came a soft clarity, magic coursing through her until she and Lance were enveloped in a low glow, the room around them fading away.

Lance’s breath echoed hers, harsh in the sudden quiet.  “What—?”

Allura tried to prop herself up on Lance’s chest, but her arms gave out, boneless with afterglow.  Instead, she pillowed her head against him, staring out in wonder.  “It’s Oriande.”  The atmosphere hummed against her skin, welcoming.  “It’s not a...a physical place,” Allura murmured.  “I think it’s like...a state of being?”

Lance stroked her back.  “I’m not going to lie, I don’t really understand it, but it’s good you found it.  I knew you could do it.”

Allura tilted her head to look at Lance.  “ _We_ found it.  Together.”  She bit her lip and hid her face in Lance’s neck as a thought occurred to her.  “Did you, uh—?”

Lance chuckled.  “Don’t worry about it, Princess.  I am more than good.”  He pressed a kiss into his hair.  “So now what?  Now that you’re here?”

“The real work begins.”  Allura nuzzled closer to Lance, enjoying the weight of his arms around her.  “But not just yet.  I’d like to enjoy this a little longer.”

Lance hummed.  “Yeah.  Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sylvermyth.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sylvermyth)!!


End file.
